ISSHINRYU
by casiopea145
Summary: 5 chicas que no tienen nada en comun, ahora se juntan en un nuevo curso, ¿seran capaces de soportarse? ¿y de respetar a sus chicos?¿que será el pequeño personaje que se encuentra en la torre del reloj de la escuela? NO TE LA PIERDAS!
1. Capítulo 1

**Isshin-Ryu "La Escuela de Un solo Corazón" Capítulo 1**

Chica: Hola, mi nombre es Eriko Segawa, soy una chica de muy entrada ya la adolescencia, nada más y nada menos que 16 añitos! Vivo en Tokio con mi papuchi Jiro, mi madre Nami y mi gatita Lana, un bichejo muy simpático y lindo de un color anaranjado y con una manchita negra supermona en la nariz ¿Que raro me ha quedado eso de supermona no? Sí, muy raro, porque yo nunca suelo decir las palabrejas esas que utilizan las pijas (sin ofender a nadie) pero es que tampoco me meto con ellas ni hago chistes malos, como el que me contaron una vez, ese de...¡Cómo se dice mar en pijo?...osea-no. En el momento en que yo escuché ese "chiste" no sabía si esconderme o si salir corriendo, pero en fin... Bueno a lo que iba, el caso es que yo paso de ese tipo de gente, el mío es un estilo más raperillo, así con los pantalones anchos, camisetas deportivas, calzado cómodo, y nunca, nunca, nunca, me moriré si se me estropea una uña, sobre todo porque mi pasión es el kárate, un deporte de lucha con muchas vertientes.

Hoy es 8 de septiembre, aun queda una semana para que comience el curso escolar, pero este año estoy más nerviosa que nunca, ya que empiezo mi estancia en el instituto Isshin-Ryu de Tokio, la verdad es que no conozco a mucha gente; pero ya tendré tiempo de hacer nuevos amigos, ahora lo que importa ¡es llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, la verdad es que no soy una chica muy sociable, algunas personas me dicen incluso que soy un poco arisca, en el entrenamiento tampoco tengo muchos amigos...

Profesor¡Tengo que presentaros a una nueva compañera!

Eriko: Ese es Haru, mi profesor, un cuarentón con una barriga de un par de meses y principio de calvicie, aunque sigue siendo igual de fuerte que cuando tenía 20 años, tiene unos ojos grises y un tono de piel bastante claro, por lo que en general, conserva cierto atractivo.

Haru: Ellas es Karennina Funakoshi, y se quedará con nosotros a partir de hoy.

Karennina era una chica alta, de ojos pardos y una larga y rizada melena rojiza, su tono de piel se asemejaba mucho al de Haru, pero se notaba que su piel era mucho más suave.

Haru: Karennina ¿te importa que te llamemos Karen?

Karen: En absoluto, todos me llaman así.

Haru: Bien, pues entonces Karen, me gustaría que les hicieras a tus nuevos compañeros una demostración de tus habilidades, ya que tas pasar pos varias escuelas rusas, tus conocimientos serán muy amplios.

Karen: De acuerdo, pero, puedo elegir contrincante ¿verdad?

Haru la miró un tanto extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Karen: Pues elijo a ...

El dedo de Karen recorrió toda la sala hasta llegar al último personaje, una chica con una larga coleta de un marrón intenso, unos profundos ojos que llegaban a verse de un color lila, gracias a las luces y la oscuridad de la sala y un aspecto bastante duro, Eriko.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

Eriko dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse justo en frente, señalándole con el dedo, a la muy reciente compañera pelirroja.

En sus ojos pardos existía una chispa, que inconscientemente, incitaba a Eriko a luchar.

Haru: ¡Buena elección! Eriko es una excelente luchadora, a ti también te enseñará muchas cosas.

Ahora eran los ojos de Eriko los que provocaban a Karen.

Haru: ¿Preparadas?...¡Adelante!

Ambas luchadoras comenzaron amoverse en círculos sin perder de vista a la otra. Eriko nunca había luchado contra un rival extranjero, así que estaba algo nerviosa al no saber si las técnicas eran las mismas o si variaban en lo más mínimo. Podía respirarse la tensión en la sala, ambas luchadoras tenían en tensión cada músculo de su cuerpo; hasta que por fin karen se dispuso a atacar. Utilizó una técnica básica, muy elemental, y Eriko se defendió sin problemas; Karen volvió a atacar, esta vez con una técnica más avanzada, pero Eriko controlaba la situación y aprovechó ese momento para atacar en lugar de defender, decidió emplear una técnica muy avanzada y de ese modo demostrar lo fuerte que era, pero Karen se defendió con la misma soltura que le había demostrado atacando con una técnica elemental, eso desconcertó un poco a Eriko, pero inmediatamente después realizó otra técnica, la más fácil que sabía; Karen no se esperaba ese cambió de nivel, por lo que perdió la concentración y Eriko consiguió darle un golpe. Esto subió la moral de Eriko, pero también avivó el fuego de Karen, de manera de realizó una combinación de puños y piernas, que resultó imposible de parar, Eriko resultó herida. Ambas luchadoras no se darían pos vencidas en ningún momento, y Haru se dio cuanta de la situación, pero antes de que pudiera parar la lucha, Eriko había subido su pierna derecha y había mandado a Karen a un par de metros de distancia, un golpe comparable al que había recibido ella anteriormente. Haru se quedó paralizado, si saber que hacer, el resto de alumnos estaba realmente interesado en el combate, pero Eriko se acercó con aires de superioridad a Karen.

Eriko: Ahora estamos empate.

Le ofreció su mano para levatarse.

Karen: Golpe por golpe, es justo.

Con una sonrisa se levantó del suelo.

Eriko: Me llamo Eriko Segawa.

Karen: Yo soy Karennina Funakoshi, un placer conocerte.

Eriko: Lo mismo digo, pero...¿me enseñarás esa combinación?

Karen: Dalo por echo.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros, ahora cansados por la pelea.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


End file.
